


DON'T WANNA CRY

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 边听seventeen的不想哭边看更美味✨





	DON'T WANNA CRY

普隆普特有时会怨恨，怨恨自己。  
终究是要经历的离别，为什么不把想说的话都说完，为什么不把想做的事都做尽。  
尝试了埋头工作，尝试了沉溺酒精，又强迫自己开始摄影旅行的近乎流浪的生活。忘不掉的事情就是忘不掉。就像是丢失了一块的拼图，缺失的那个地方总是最让人在意。  
普隆普特独自一人离开路西斯，去了很远很远的地方。沿途的风景变得陌生，道路也逐渐崎岖。去了各种各样的地方，见了不同的人，做了从未体验的事情，结识了新的朋友。这场漫长到没有尽头的旅途，如果不想停止，终点就永远都不会到来。  
然后有一天，普隆普特觉得可以了，可以回到路西斯，可以面对自己失去的一切。也许自己就像是一只正在破茧的蝴蝶，只要逐渐脱离那些旧日的回忆，只要不被这些陈年往事纠缠，他就能做回自己。  
夜间的风不像白天那样有些闷热，只是熟悉的景色，总是让他有些伤感。不过今天的普隆普特心情依然良好。

 

“吉尔花开了，你今天应该回来吧？我把宿营地的坐标发给你了。”导航上多了一个新的坐标，伊格尼斯的计算准确，就在前面不远，“听说那片花田很漂亮，祝你好运，一路顺风。”  
“多谢。”  
晴朗的夜空，灿烂的星河倾泻而下，点点星光，落在道路的尽头。尽管一路都颠簸得有些厉害，这也没有破坏普隆普特的好心情。  
停好车，向花田的位置前行。  
一个人旅行的时候稍微好一些，那段时间只要和伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥，还有王之剑的成员们在一起的时候，普隆普特总是有些恍惚。  
就算跌倒，也会有人扶起自己，这样的信任反而让人松懈，让普隆普特总是不可避免地沉浸自己的世界。  
路西斯的变化与年俱增，渐渐地，普隆普特甚至想不起高中的时候自己的教室是怎样的布局。回忆在渐渐地丢失，某个雨天翻找出过去的储存卡却发现已经无法读取之后，普隆普特就将所有的照片都印了出来，对相纸的保存条件挑剔到近乎苛责，时间一久，相纸却也不可避免地泛黄。  
时间就像是握在手中的流沙，越是想要抓住，便越是会从指尖溜走。  
当普隆普特发现自己所做的一切努力都不足以对抗时间的时候，他妥协了。

唯一能做的也许只有忘记。

普隆普特问过伊格尼斯，是怎么处理这份心情。  
诺克提斯已经离开很久了，prom。  
伊格尼斯的口气悲伤，还带着些许的无奈。这是他仅能对普隆普特说出的安慰。普隆普特后悔自己不该问的。  
诺克提斯成为了路西斯的精神象征，成为了每个人都会在特定节日缅怀的英雄，成为了每个人都记着却又忘却了的人。  
这让普隆普特觉得痛苦。  
心脏缺失了的那一部分，大概是再也无法补足。

穿过有些茂密的树林，冰蓝的吉尔花在月色下泛着淡淡的光芒，在微风之中摇曳，像是碧波荡漾的大海。普隆普特呆呆地站在原地，连相机都忘了拿起来。  
“你为什么不过来？”  
“嗯？”有些不耐烦地声音从前面传来，催促着普隆普特前行。普隆普特心里焦急，却不知道该往哪边才能尽量不要破坏这片花海。  
手被抓住，带着向前走：“这里。”视线模糊了一下，眨眨眼睛，成片的蓝色在眼前融成一团。  
“诺克托？”  
“嗯？”  
“诺克托……”连声音也跟着发颤。  
停下脚步，一只手轻轻地托住他的脸，耳边是熟悉又思念的声音：“你怎么哭了？”  
普隆普特用力吸了吸鼻子，好像这么做就把眼泪止住似的，“我有些想你。”  
“哈哈哈？怎么突然这么说？”用衣袖擦掉从他脸颊落下的眼泪，诺克提斯像是有些不好意思。  
抬起头，直视那双深蓝色的眼睛。没有眉间的皱纹，泪沟也被填平，是他最熟悉的那个诺克提斯，泪水不一会儿又漫过了视线，连忙眨眨眼睛，普隆普特想把这一瞬间永远记在心里。

“好漂亮的花海，好久没见到这样的情景了。”宿营地也被吉尔花占据，像是铺上了一层地毯。  
诺克提斯坐下，然后对着还在发呆的普隆普特拍了拍身边的位置，“稍微压坏一点也没关系的，它们明天又会长出新的了。”  
“是吗？”普隆普特迟疑了一会儿，还是坐到了他的身边。  
抬头就是银河，比开车的时候看到的更近，一伸手便可以摸到一般，“你记不记得，高中合宿的那个地方，也是这个样子。”  
普隆普特的记忆有些模糊，靠着诺克提斯的肩膀，他的体温隔着衣服，美好地让普隆普特想要落泪。  
“嗯……”回忆突然变得清晰，“这里更漂亮。”  
肩膀被搂住，诺克提斯的声音有些低沉，凑在他的耳边和他说话。  
初中的那件事情又被拿出来嘲笑了一次；然后是高中，原本觉得只有游戏与作业的那些日子，被诺克提斯一提，那些有趣，却被普隆普特放置在了记忆的深处的地方，也掸去了灰尘，变得熠熠闪光；那段永远值得珍藏的旅途，普隆普特觉得每一分每一秒都值得珍惜。  
那些被悔恨与悲伤掩藏的快乐，从箱子的最深处又被翻了出来。普隆普特这才发现，自己丢失的那些才是一小部分，不重要的一小部分而已。

启明星升起，普隆普特抬起手，给诺克提斯看凝在了指甲盖上的一小颗露水。  
“我要走了。”诺克提斯笑着起身，然后转身拉起普隆普特的手。  
“嗯？”掸去身上的花粉与尘土，普隆普特还有些迷茫，“这里就是路西斯呀，你还要去哪儿？”  
“回到我该去的地方，prom。”温暖的拥抱，又摸了摸普隆普特的脸，“不要哭。”  
“嗯……”  
晨曦从群山掩映的地方升起，银河逐渐隐没在翻出白色的天空。  
诺克提斯走远。  
普隆普特咬着嘴唇，蹲下身，才屏住想要放声痛哭的冲动。


End file.
